1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rear bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rear bicycle hub that has a sprocket mounting portion with a freewheel body coupled to the hub shell by a one-way clutch.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One of the most important aspects of a bicycle is how well the wheels rotate relative to the bicycle frame.
Basically, the wheels of a bicycle usually include a rim with a tire coupled to a hub by a plurality of spokes. The hub has a hub shell rotatably supported on an axle by a pair of bearing assemblies. Thus, the axle is fixed to the bicycle frame and a hub shell that is rotatably supported on the axle. The spokes are coupled between the hub shell and the rim. Typically, the rim is linked to the hub shell by spoke nipples that thread onto the radially outward ends of the spokes. However, recently, some bicycle wheel designs have reversed the spoke arrangement so that each of the spokes has an outer portion secured to the rim and a threaded end secured to the hub shell. The inner end can be secured to the hub shell via conventional spoke nipples. The conventional spoke nipples typically include a head portion and an internally threaded shaft portion. In the case of a rear hub, a freewheel is often used for selectively coupling the drive train to the hub shell. The freewheel typically has a freewheel body that supports a plurality of sprockets and a one-way clutch that selectively couples freewheel body to the hub shell. Thus, the freewheel allows the hub shell and the rim to freely rotate relative to the hub axle when the rider has stopped pedaling such that the rear sprockets remain stationary while the hub shell and the rim to freely rotate relative to the hub axle. When the rider is pedaling, the freewheel transfers rotation of the rear sprockets to the hub shell and the rim.
Clearly, the performance of the rear wheel has a major affect on the performance of a bicycle. Thus, it is important to construct wheels that are inexpensive and easy to assembly, while maintaining good performance. Moreover, it is preferably to design the rear hub with a freewheel body that uses standardized splines that are commonly used in the bicycle field. Thus, the hubs of the bicycle wheel have been substantially redesigned over the years for various reasons.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a bicycle hub. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.